


In The Bedroom

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to get away. Shore Leave is always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bedroom

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
How I longed for this escape.  
  
Away from paperwork and endless mapping of space debris.  
  
A place to go to where no one at the moment can intrude.  
  
Finally, we can let loose, and put aside the heavy weight of always being in charge of so many lives.  
  
That is how it is on board a starship.  
  
Not that I am complaining, much.  
  
It's just that to get away on shore leave and to experience this, right now.  
  
Your lover at your feet, making you feel so very important.  
  
Giving you pleasure beyond words. Beyond anything imaginable.  
  
How you wish for that life always, with no daily upsets of space travel.  
  
But, I wouldn't appreciate this time as much.   
  
This special time, right now, in the bedroom.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
